This invention relates to new and useful improvements in powered wheel assemblies for grain augers.
Relatively long grain auger assemblies are heavy and difficult to manoeuver, particularly when it is desired to lift the relatively heavy intake end of the auger and either place same within a grain bin door, for example, or alternatively, engage same with the hitch of a towing vehicle for transportation from one place to another.